This study tested the hypothesis that animal assisted therapy may be used as nursing intervention to reduce anxiety in acutely ill hospitalized patients. A pre-test post-test design was used to test the hypothesis with the Spielberger State-Train Anxiety Inventory employed to measure anxiety.